


Short story: End

by IAmTheBi_inBitch



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst and Tragedy, Dont take tags too seriously its not that deep, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBi_inBitch/pseuds/IAmTheBi_inBitch
Summary: Just felt like creating a lil teeny story with pretty much no context🤩👺 inspiration came from "Exit music (for a film)" by Radiohead. Very good song 10/10(*also created this cuz I was a lil sad but aren't we all?*)"There was a slight tremble in their hand.Their final thought; what a pretty sunset."





	Short story: End

**Author's Note:**

> I am no writer.  
And definitely not very creative.  
Enjoy anyways because this is some gourmet shit right here ;)

_They looked out into the vast desert._

_There was nothing out there, only dust and bones. Whose bones they were from, they didn't know...could've once been a close friend or just a stranger, someone who had the same thoughts as them._

_They didn't really want to do this but what other option was there? Wait until starvation and dehydration set in? Perhaps until the sun went down to nothingness and left the world in complete darkness?_

_Maybe they were selfish..._

_But who was left to judge? Hopefully no one as they are an atheist..._

_..._

_Well, there isn't much time to waste. They cock their gun and press it against the side of their head, above their ear. There was a slight tremble in their hand._

_Their final thought_; _**what a pretty sunset**_.

BOOM!


End file.
